Oneshots for Jerza Week
by Bugie78
Summary: Just some oneshots I decide to do in dedicate to Jerza Week. 3rd story: Erza tells her daughter about when she met Jellal at the Tower of Heaven. OC. Read on to find out more. Rated T to be safe, not sure how the stories will end up going like, rating might change later but not sure for now.
1. Day 1: Passion

_A/N: Hello Everyone! _

_Because Jerza is my OTP (if it isn't obvious already xD) I decide to make a story just with oneshots mostly themes for Jerza Week. _

_Now this is the first time I ever wrote a kiss scene so sorry if it turned out bad. And sorry if it seemed "rushed" or OOC Also sorry for any mistakes you might see. I really had to get this story done because today starts Jerza Week. So hope you enjoy, leave some lovely reviews!_

**_*I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does* _**

_Here is the story for this oneshot: AU and bit OOC. Erza is ready with the help of Lucy and Mirajane to confess to her childhood friend Jellal, after school. _

* * *

Day 1: Passion

The Confession

"I…don't know about this Lucy."

"Erza! It'll be fine, just remember what Mira and I told you." The blond reassured her friend.

"That's right Erza! As long as you do what we told you; then you should have no issue confessing your feelings to him." Mira chimed in.

Erza felt her cheeks burn from the idea of confessing to 'him', or should she mention that his name is Jellal. She really had no idea when it started, but maybe it was his bravery or his kind heart that made her admire him so much. Maybe it was his striking childhood tattoo on the right side of his face or his soft blue hair that really stood out from his perfect symmetrical face and his tone body; that made her heart skip beats and her cheeks hotter than ever. Well whatever the reason was she always liked Jellal since childhood. And now she found herself standing in the empty clubroom on a Friday afternoon with her two best friends Mirajane and Lucy who offered their help to finally confess to Jellal.

"So let's go over the plan once more." Lucy interrupted, grabbing Erza's attention once more. The redhead nodded, while Lucy glanced over to Mira to give her permission to speak. Mirajane sigh taking a big gulp and began, "Ok, so first off you will go over to Jellal's house like you always do on Friday afternoon right after school."

"Then you'll tell him there is something important you want to tell him…" Lucy added in.

"And that's when you confess!" Both Lucy and Mira said in unison, giggling like some middle school girls.

Erza sighed, and then a blush began to form on her cheeks as Mira and Lucy both pushed her toward the door, chanting away.

"So time to go Er-chan! You don't want to be late now would you?" Lucy giggly spoke; keep pushing Erza to the door way alongside with Mira.

"B-but I don't think-." Erza began but was interrupted by the Blonde, "Yeah yeah whatever. You know you're ready so have fun now!" Lucy pushed Erza out of the door and waved while Mirajane had a big grin on her face as she called out, "Tell us how it goes Erza!"

Feeling like she just surrendered, the redhead nodded slowly then she made her way out of the school building where she had hope that Jellal was waiting for her as usual, and of course he was.

In front of the school building leaning into one of the school pillars was Jellal. Looking calm as ever, some of his blue locks covered parts of his face, his head hanging low and his strong arms were crossed.

Erza slightly felt a pinch of guilt having him to wait here for her for ten minutes. Slowly though the redhead made her way to Jellal, who turned slightly to face her, he greeted, "Hey Erza." Erza suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, she stuttered, "H-hey Jellal…"

Jellal noticed Erza staring at the ground, he tilted his head to the side, confused, "Um you alright? Did something happen?"

Erza jumped quickly, waving her hands in front of her, "Oh no it's n-nothing." She took a deep breath, "Shall we go now?"

Jellal blinked for a few seconds, but rubbed off how nervous the redhead in front of him seemed, he grinned leaning in he looked her right in her brown eyes, "Well ok then let's go Erza."

She nodded, blushing at how close Jellal seemed to be, and not bothered by it in fact. Erza shrugged that thought off and pushed him a little back with her right hand, continue to walking further ahead of him. Jellal put his hands in his pockets, smirking at how adorable Erza seemed to be. _"She can be so cute sometimes"_ Jellal thought to himself.

*Time Skip- At Jellal's House*

"Is the popcorn done yet?" Erza ask impatiently.

"Hold on! It's almost done." The bluenette answered back from the kitchen.

Erza grumbled to herself, sitting conferrable on the sofa in living room of Jellal's house. Jellal had recommended for the both of them to watch a movie, that just came out few months ago, since both his parents were out they had the place to themselves for the whole night.

Erza leaned back on the couch, some of her red hair falling in front of her face; she was imaging how much of a perfect moment this was to confess her feelings to him. And she knew that even if he didn't share the same feelings, she would force herself to move on. However she admit that she would hate herself for moving on, because the redhead knew that no one could ever replace Jellal who has captured her heart.

Erza sighed, thinking about how much they been through together, at the time when they are children, both meeting in kindergarten, slowly becoming best friends and always being there for each other when times were tough.

Erza closed her eyes picturing the time in fifth grade; when her father left her and her mother, then a few months later her mother died in a major accident. She remembered how much she's been crying over her mother's death and Jellal comforting the redhead, telling her everything will soon be fine. His soft words helped her feel safe, and made her feel happier to just be with him. She has never forgotten that moment when he helped her overcome her sadness.

"Erza, the popcorn is done now." Jellal called out, bringing a medium size bowl of popcorn out from the kitchen, to the living room. Erza, startled now, after being interrupted from her deep thought, glanced over to Jellal, "Oh f-finally, so can we start the movie now?"

The bluenette walked over and quietly placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, taking a seat right next to the redhead, ignoring her question. He observed her, how she kept avoiding his gaze, and how red her face was.

Jellal whispered placing his right hand on top of hers, "Say is something the matter Erza?"

Erza cheeks begin to burn, at how Jellal's voice was soft, how close he was, and how his hand was right on top of hers.

She stuttered, "N-nothing is w-wrong."

A hint of disbelief was shown in Jellal's golden eyes, "You know if you need someone to talk to I'll always be here for you."

"Jellal, I'm fine honest!" She felt her face become a bright red, perhaps redder then her scarlet hair.

"Jeez you're stubborn." Jellal sighed, "Look your face is all red Erza so something has to be bothering you."

Erza felt the intensity in the room reach its maximum limits. _"I have to tell him that I like him, I have to. This is my only shot at confessing…" _Erza thought to herself, while Jellal silently waited for her answer. Except Erza just kept quiet, she didn't know what to exactly say to him.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then I won't force you." A pinch of hurt was visible in his voice. Jellal was about to get up but suddenly he felt her hand pull on his hand. He turned noticing Erza almost in tears; he was completely surprised by this sudden change in her mood.

"Jellal…" She whimpered

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I…need to tell you something."

"Ok?" Jellal answered not sure what to say, he took a seat again right next to Erza, facing her, to see her face all red from what seemed to be embarrassed. _"Why is she so embarrassed?" Jellal asked himself. _He felt Erza grip the edge of his navy blue sweater that he was wearing, she looked at him with a strange intensity in her brown eyes, that he couldn't describe what type of feeling, she must of felt.

"Jellal…" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…" Erza swallowed hard trying to find the courage to say it, "…I like you!"

Jellal's eyes widen by the three words that just came out of her mouth he was about to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"I like you! More than a friend, I always liked you since grade school. I know you might not feel the same, but…" Erza was slowly cut off by Jellal who placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her to his face until their lips met. Erza's eyes widen by the sudden action, slowly though her eyes began to close, liking the feeling of his lips on hers.

Jellal brought his right hand behind her back, bringing her closer to his tone body. Her face burned at this new sensation she was feeling. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Suddenly though Jellal broke the kiss, but didn't move away from her, he placed his hand under her chin, to make her look at him and whispered in the most gentle voice, "I like you too, Erza Scarlet."

Erza blushed even more than ever, she whispered back, "J-Jellal I..."

Jellal placed his finger on her lips to silent her from talking, then he leaned once more to kiss her again.

That night and so forth she couldn't have been any happier to finally tell him that she loved him.

_**END**_


	2. Day 2: Cake

_A/N: Ok day 2 for Jerza Week done. I know this one is rushed, but I only had like a day to do it. And again sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this one. And if it is cliche again sorry xP. But also sorry if Erza seems "quiet" in this chapter. :/ Ok I really got to stop apologizing. _

_Day 2: Cake: Fairy Tail guild throws Erza a surprise birthday party, but even more surprising is crime sorcerer comes to celebrate as well. Jellal gives Erza a cake with a proposal written in icing during the party. _

_Remember to review!_

_*I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashmia does* _

* * *

Day 2: Cake

The Birthday Surprise

Today the Fairy Tail guild was planning on celebrating a very special birthday. Well not like any birthday went unimportant by the guild, as they treat every guild member as family; but today was Erza Scarlet's twenty-first birthday and the whole guild decide to throw her a surprise birthday party after she got back from a job she went on with only Lucy.

Since Lucy offered to distract Erza and get her away from the guild for the time being. Erza Scarlet has no idea what will be awaiting for her back at the guild, but meanwhile the rest of the guild is organizing and planning the party that awaits Erza when she gets back to Magnolia.

*At the guild hall*

"No Happy and Carla wrong way move the banner little more to the left." Mirajane directed to the two exceeds who were trying to hang the birthday banner in the center of the guild hall.

"Aye…" Happy tirelessly replied.

"How did we end up trying to hang this banner anyways…" The white cat, Carla muttered.

"Beats me, all I know is that Mira wanted to be in charge of this party, so Master let her be in charge." The blue cat softly whispered.

"I know, but honestly Mira gives the worse directions ever! We have been at this job for about an hour now! I mean how hard it's to place a banner in the center of the guild!?" Carla complained to the blue cat that was in the middle of trying to place one end of the banner on the right place.

Happy shrugged in respond.

Both exceeds willingly moved both sides of the banner to the opposite sides of each other. So the banner was right in the middle of the guild.

"Good job guys! You guys finally done it right!" Mirajane applaud enthusiastically, moving closer to where the banner stayed. Both exceeds huffed in unison, "Finally!"

"Since both of you are now done with your work, I'm going to check on how the rest of the guild are doing ok?" The young woman with snow-white hair sweetly smiled. Before moving to a different area of the guild.

Happy and Carla watched as Mirajane slowly disappeared to someplace else in the guild, before flying to their respected dragon slayer partners who were also working willingly.

Mirajane walked to the back of the kitchen where Freed was busy making an elegant birthday cake for Erza.

When Mira walked in, the entire kitchen was covered with flour and frosting. She sighed and made her way to where Freed was putting the last touches on the cake which was vanilla flavor with white frosting and strawberries covering the top.

She peeped over his shoulder, "So Freed how's the cake coming along? It looks delicious!"

Freed glance over his shoulder to see Mira popping her head over, he smiled, "Well thank you Mira, I put lots of effort in this cake. I'm mighty proud of it for sure!"

The young woman giggled at how he was so enthusiastic about the cake he just made. Well he always was a good cook for as long as she knew the guy.

The two wizards were in complete silent for a minute while Mirajane admired the beauty of the cake, and how much Erza will love it.

When suddenly a call came from the entrance of the guild, "Everyone! Hurry Erza is on her way!" It was Max who promised to watch guard by the front entrance.

Mirajane heard the warning and came darting out of the kitchen, leaving Freed to work more on the cake. She ran over to where Master Makarov was and asked, "Master where are the 'special' guests, aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

Master Makarov placed his hand on his chin thinking, "Hmm maybe they are on their way now? I'm not sure, but one of them has something important to tell Erza, as you know."

"I know! That's why I want to know where they—"

"Shh silent, she's on her way now." Makarov stopped Mira from talking. He stood up from where he was sitting and directed the other guild members, "Alright you brats! Time to get in position!"

"Aye sir!" The guild said in unison.

Mirajane joined them in hiding any place in the guild.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see Erza's face when she comes in the guild!" Natsu beamed with excitement.

"Hey pyro how about you shut up! You'll ruin the surprise!" The ice mage half-shouted to the dragonslayer.

"Did you say something to me ice-princess?!" Natsu angrily shouted back.

"You want to fight—" Gray retorted back before being cut off by a certain brunette.

"Will both of you shut the hell up!?" Cana said in an annoyed tone.

Natsu and Gray both gave each other the "death glare" then returned to silent. The two wizards really didn't want to fight now, since it's their team-mates surprise birthday. They know better than to upset Erza on her very special day.

*Meanwhile*

"That job was an easy one! Right Erza!" The blonde hair celestial mage stretched happy as they made their way back to the guild.

"That it was Lucy that it was."

Both female wizards completed their mission to take down a strange demon that was rampaging around a small village near Magnolia. The demon was not has dangerous as ones like delioria but still put up a good fight against the two wizards. In the end though, both Lucy and Erza slayed the demon and collected their reward. And so now they are on their way back to the guild.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle with excitement as she kept thinking about what Erza's reaction would be to fine out the guild had placed a surprised birthday for her, but not just that but the special guests would defiantly leave Erza speechless.

The two wizards finally came to the guild hall's door. And when Erza and Lucy slowly entered the guild, all the members jumped up, and yelled, "Happy Birthday Erza!"

Lucy glanced to see Erza's surprised face. The redhead was in complete shock to say the least. Her eyes widen as she asked, "What is all this?"

Natsu grinned from cheek to cheek, "A surprise birthday party of course!"

Lisanna added, "Mira-nee planned the whole thing too!"

"So Mirajane planed all this?" Erza asked.

Lisanna, Lucy and Natsu all nodded.

"I see…" Erza looked down for a second then back up, "If you see her before I do, can you all tell her I say thank you?"

"Sure thing Erza!" Lucy replied joyfully.

Erza gently smiled, she was speechless. The redhead couldn't believe that the guild would go through the trouble just for her. She was really grateful for this.

"Well what are we standing around here for?! We should party!" Natsu suddenly said enthusiastically as he pushed Erza, Lisanna and Lucy further in the guild where the party is being held.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. The party hit off with a blast.

The music roared loudly, the wizards danced on the stage in the back of the guild hall. Some especially Natsu hanged out and ate at the buffet table. While some just chilled out and hanged out at one of the wooden tables.

Erza never thought that this day could get any better but it did.

"Ah we finally made it!", A voice that sounded similar suddenly was heard through the guild. Everyone knew that voice didn't belong at the guild. So they stopped what they were doing and saw three hooded figures standing in front of the guild hall.

Everyone besides Erza knew those three must have been the "special guests" Makarov kept talking about. They turned to Makarov who was smiling, "Well it's good to see you finally show up."

"Yes, sorry for the wait, we got lost getting here." The masculine voice came from the person in the middle of the other two.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. Come in you three, and join in on the fun!" Makarov grinned, holding up a wine glass.

"Oh right." The middle figure replied back before reviling who he was, he pulled back his hood and so did the two others behind him and Erza was the most shock out of everyone there.

She whimpered their names "Ultear, Meredy and…" A slight pause "Jellal…"

"Hey Erza! Long time no see!" Meredy waved happy while the three continue to walk towards the redhead.

Erza got up from her seat and made her way to the trio, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

The raven haired woman crossed her arms, "Well Master Makarov invited us." She bumped her shoulder with her teammate who seems nervous, "Besides this was the perfect opportunity for Jellal to ask you something important."

"Y-yes…" The bluenette had a hard time finding what to say, as he felt himself grow more and more nervous.

"Oh really?" Erza asked curiously, noticing the mysterious bag under his right arm.

The male nodded while Meredy joyfully shouted right next to him, "Well better off to it Jellal!"

"R-right" Jellal suddenly took the mysterious bag out and placed it on the nearest table, the guild watch curiously as he brought out a small strawberry cake, one for at least two people. He went over to where Erza was standing and handed her the cake.

"Tch we already have a cake..." Freed mumbled watching the scene going on.

"Shh" Evergreen shushed her teammate.

When Erza looked down at the cake, she noticed something written in red icing, and when she closely examine it she realized it said, _"Will you marry me?"_ Erza gasped, a blush forming on her smooth cheeks. The red-head placed both hands over her mouth to stop her from showing any tears, she closed her eyes remembering how both came such a long way since Tower of Heaven. Both slowly fell in love with each other, but due to all that's happened in their past, Jellal forced himself to push her away claiming he doesn't deserve her. The couple always believed they will never be together due to everything that's happened; but now Jellal finally stood up and propose to her.

Jellal felt like his heart was going to explode, when waiting to hear her response. The guild members all watched carefully as Erza just stood there silent.

Jellal was about to walk away, but then Erza leaped on him, and kissed him square on the lips. Her lips felt soft against his own, Erza though suddenly pulled away and looked him square in the eye, she huffed a, "Yes" Still a blush visiable on her cheeks.

The bluenette smiled, and gently stroke her cheek before leaning in to kiss her again.

The entire guild cooed at the scene they just witness. Mirajane fangirled while Natsu and Gray rolled their eyes but they two were happy for their teammate.

Meredy and Ultear sighed in unison, "It was about time."

_**End**_


	3. Day 3: Family

_A/N: Hi there! Sorry I'm uploading this later then I originally planned Because, I'm not feeling the best, and it is like 90 degrees Fahrenheit outside. So it's really hot to write fanfics (I type better if I am in a cooler environment.) So sorry if at the end it seems rushed I was really tired xP and sorry for any mistakes. _

_The story for this one is: _

_Erza tells her daughter about when she met Jellal back at the Tower of Heaven. _

_Why would she tell her seven year old daughter a dark past is a mystery. But hey it's Erza. xD. (ok ok don't ask me why I literally don't know hehe.) __OOC and OC. _

_Also thanks so much for the reviews, favs and following my story. It makes me really happy. :). Keep it up! :) _

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashimia does.* _

* * *

Day 3: Family

How I met your Father

Erza, now a married woman was sitting on the couch with her seven year old daughter on her lap.

Her daughter had long silky purple hair, pale skin and golden orbs. Her father was out on a job request right now so it was just the two of them, mother and daughter sitting on the sofa together next to the warm fire, in the fire place.

Erza made long soothing strokes on her child's back, soothing her. The young child looked up in her mother's eyes, "Mommy?"

"What is it?" The redhead replied softly.

"How…did you meet daddy?" Her golden orbs sparked with curiosity.

Erza chuckled, "Well Murasaki, how was this topic brought up suddenly?"

Murasaki shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just curious."

"Ok." Erza leaned back further onto the sofa, holding her child tighter, "I'll tell you then."

Murasaki's eyes sparkled with excitement, she snuggled closer to her mother, embracing her mother's warmth. Erza whispered in her tiny ears, "I'll start the story now."

The child nodded slightly, Erza smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, "Well Murasaki, I was only a child, a little older than you, when I met your father."

"Really?"

Erza nodded, "Yes we were both taken away from our homes from believers of zeref. Murasaki do you know anything about Zeref?"

She nodded, "Yeah, daddy speaks of him a lot. Isn't he an evil wizard?

"That's right. The most evil wizard you'll ever know." Murasaki gasped as her mother continued, "Anyways, these believers of Zeref killed our parents, and took all the children away to work as slaves to build a system called the R-System. A system used to try to resurrect Zeref, meaning they were trying to bring him back to life. The R-system would also be later referred as _'The Tower of Heaven'_."

"A-And mother you were one of these slaves?"

Erza nodded, "That's right. It was though because of this that I met your father."

"So daddy was a slave too?" Murasaki tilted her head slightly some of her purple hair failing to the side.

"That's correct." Erza took a deep breath, "I remember how rough it was as a slave, they made us do impossible amounts of work, and if we disobeyed at the slightest; they'll beat us or worse kill us. But no matter what happened, Jellal, I mean your father always had a sense of justice that I really admired about him. He told our friends we had at the Tower of Heaven and I that everything will be fine." Murasaki snuggled even closer to her mother, enjoying the true story she was telling, "Say Murasaki, do you know how I got my maiden's surname?"

Murasaki shooked her head, Erza took another gulp, "Well your father gave me, my last name Scarlet. See when I first met him; I didn't have a last name. So he named me Scarlet because of my scarlet hair."

"That's adorable!" The child squealed.

Erza smiled at her child's enthusiastic but that smile soon turn into a serious expression, "However one day we tried to escape along with some other friends we made. The guards caught us, and we were all afraid for our lives. The mean guards told us they'll take one who came up with the plan. No one spoke up. Except your father tried to blame himself that he came up with the plan."

The little girl's eyes widen.

"However the guards brought the blame upon me. I was a nervous wreck; I didn't know exactly what to do. So the guards took me away, your father and an old friend of ours, Simon tried to protest against this unjustified action. But the guards only smirked and electrocute both of them. I tried smiling saying everything will be fine. Except I was shaking like a leave."

"Then w-what happened?"

Erza blinked twice before she softly spoke, "They tortured me. I screamed in pain, the tears wouldn't stop coming. But worst of all they took my right eye's sight." Erza pointed to her artificial eye, "Porlyusica however healed my right eye's sight again. She is a old friend of the Master of Fairy Tail."

Murasaki silently hugged her mother by her neck. Her tiny hands wrapping around her mother, trying to calm her mother down she whimpered, "Mommy that is mess up."

"Oh Murasaki please don't cry, it's fine. That's all in the past now. Do you want me to stop with the story?" Erza asked pushing some of her purple hair strands away from her daughter's eyes.

Murasaki shook her head, "No I want to know how mommy and daddy escaped."

Erza sighed patting her daughter's head, "Well ok then. But I shall warn you, it gets worse. Is that alright?"

Murasaki nodded.

The redhead smiled at her daughter, "Great. Now where were we?"

"Mommy! You were at the part where you were captured."

"Oh right thanks." Erza ruffled her scarlet hair, "When they injured my eye, your father, Jellal came to save me. He actually injured and I think he even killed some guards to get to me. When he rescued me, he noticed my damaged eye and of course he was worried. He couldn't understand what any of us did to deserve that type of torture. He helped me up and helped me walk back to our cell. When we were on our way back to the cell he told me that "We have to fight." Well that gave me enough courage later; I'll get to that part later. So however we were too slow. The guards caught us and took your father in my place."

Murasaki gasped, "Oh no! Not daddy too!"

Erza slowly frowned, "Yes. Unfortunately something happen in the cell, where he was being held captive."

Murasaki tilted her head sideways, "What happened?"

Erza felt tears build in her eyes but tried to hold back the tears, "H-his personality changed."

"How?"

"He became possess by this type of magic spell that called itself "Zeref." But it was only another child named Ultear who used that type of magic to control him. He became evil. And he tried to kill us."

Murasaki felt like crying, she protested, "But daddy is good! He wouldn't do such an evil thing!"

"Oh Murasaki yes daddy is good. He always is. You see how well he treats both of us. He isn't possessed anymore. That was all in the past. It was around ten years ago when that happened."

Murasaki looked down, her sadden face clearly visible to her mother. She asked, "Why Murasaki what's the matter now?"

Mursaki sniffed, "It's just that I can't believe something that terrible would happen to daddy."

Erza wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny body, she whispered, "It's alright Murasaki. You know what it's getting late. Father should be home soon. How about we stop the story for right now. We'll continue tomorrow."

Murasaki wiped her tears away, "Ok…"

Erza gently smiled when suddenly the outside door opened up, "Hello! Murasaki! Erza! I'm home!"

Murasaki suddenly burst into happiness as she heard her father walk into the door to the house. Jumping off from her mom's lap, she leaped with joy and ran to her father she called out, "Daddy!"

Erza got up from her seat and calming went over to her husband.

Jellal leaned down, arms spread out as Murasaki came running into his arms, "Hello there Murasaki, how's my big girl!" Jellal held onto his daughter tightly lifting her up in the air; spinning her around, while watching his daughter scream in delight.

Erza smiled as she watches her husband and her daughter have some fun. The redhead crossed her arms and asked, "So Jellal how was the job?" Jellal stops to look at his wife, then he places his daughter on the ground again. The bluenette then makes his way to Erza, whispering, "The job went fine. How was things here at the house?"

Erza and Murasaki glanced at each other and both nodded, "Good" They said in unison.

Jellal smiled as he leaned towards his wife's face, "Then I'm glad."

Before he gave her a peck on the cheek he stated sleeplish, "I'm going to bed. It was a tough job."

Erza yawned, "Same I'm getting tired too, and it's pretty late." She then turned to face her daughter, "Murasaki it's time for bed now."

Murasaki nodded, "Ok, Mommy." And with that her daughter disappeared into her room.

Jellal made his way to his wife, and he held her hand tightly, whispering in her ear, "We better be getting to bed too darling."

Erza lightly blushed as she nodded. "Yeah you're right."

Jellal smiled as he led his wife to the bedroom. They lied on the bed cuddling with each other as they both slowly fell asleep, whispering in the darkness Erza whispered, "Good night Jellal."

Jellal smiled leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "Good night Erza."

**End**


End file.
